A Collection of xxxHOliC Oneshots
by Batya
Summary: this is another collection of xxxholic oneshots...mostly about Watanuki rated T for anything that might pop up enjoy and please R&R chapter 2: Alone
1. an observation, a smile, & a revelation

**Ok so I've never written an xxxholic fanfic before so I'm writing this series of random oneshots mostly Watanuki centric though**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xxxholic I sure wish I did though **

1. An observation, a smile, and a revelation

Some days Watanuki hated the world just earlier today before that jerk Doumeki showed up he and Himwara-chan were having a nice time. It was a perfectly sunny day when a weird shadowy thing started to creep up the tree they were sitting underneath. His panic must have showed because Himwara-chan asked if he was alright he told her yes and said he just remembered there was something he needed to do before sprinting off and running smack into Doumeki who didn't even have to say anything to annoy him.

He stomped home muttering about that dumb jerk and moaning about embarrassing himself in front of Himwara. He dejectedly sat on a bench with his head in his hands.

He looked up and saw a little boy crossing the street holding his mothers hand and his father followed close behind. There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't miss them. Yuko was away so he didn't have to come to work. He sat there quietly basking in his misery.

"hey mister you look sad" a voice said to him startling him out of his depressive stupor. He turned to see the speaker was a little girl. She had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at him.

"I'm taking the bus all on my own" she said proudly. He realized he was commiserating at a bus stop bench but it wasn't like it mattered nor did he have anywhere that he had to be. She interrupted his thoughts once more

"I'm turning six years old tomorrow…how old are you?" she asked curiously

"I'm fifteen" he said quietly still coming out of his depression

"wow your practically old!" the little girl said sounding shocked

"What's your name?" she asked him

"Kimihiro Watanuki" he said

"I'm Amisawa Riku" she said and she shook his hand

"My mommy told me that's the grown up way to say hello and since I'm gonna be grown up tomorrow I better start now."

"Well Ms. Amisawa nice to meet you" he said with a small smile.

When the bus came he stepped on as well it didn't matter if he came home late since there was no one to greet him at home. He really missed that. He sat next to the little girl. As they rode the bus the sky darkened.

"Your parents must be worried about you walking home in the dark" he said sounding concerned. She frowned as if the thought hadn't occurred to her.

"Well since I don't have a curfew, how about I walk you home" Watanuki suggested with a smile. His smile was answered with one of hers

"Ok!" they reached her stop. As the last bit of light left the sky. Thankfully the little girl knew where to go and they arrived at her house.

"Thank you Watanuki-kun" Riku smiled that big smile hers

"Come on inside and meet my mommy" she said

"Uh no I couldn't…" he protested as the little girl towed the unwilling Watanuki up to the door. She opened the door.

"Mommy I'm home!" she called out. A blue eyed women with graying brown hair ran to the door.

"Look mommy I made a friend!" Riku said excitedly.

"Um well I thought she could use an escort since it was getting dark and …um…" he trailed off into silence feeling very awkward.

"Thank you very much…" she paused leaving a blank for his name

"Kimihiro Watanuki" he supplied

"Well Watanuki-kun do you need a ride home"

"Oh no! I'm fine…" he stopped himself before he started babbling

"well the least I can do is give you some dinner…you must be hungry" she offered and before he could protest Riku added

"tonight we're having yakitori and onigiri it will be really yummy!" she said excitedly. He paused the offer was tempting but he really didn't want to be a bother to these nice people.

"Pleeeeaaaaaase" she pleaded

"well…how can I resist an offer like that?" he said with a smile. He was escorted inside. During dinner Riku babbled happily to her mother and Watanuki. The family atmosphere in the room was one that was almost unfamiliar as he hadn't been in one for years.

"So where is your dad Riku-chan?"

"I don't have one of those" she said without even a flicker in her smile. The shock was apparent in his face.

"He died when she was very young" her mother said quietly.

"I'm sorry for your loss" he said equally quietly.

"Its in the past" she said with a smile "Seiji said always look forward and we have and we have adjusted and we always have each other" she looked lovingly at her daughter in a very motherly fashion. Of course the yakitori and onigiri were delicious and as he waved goodbye to the mother and daughter he started his long walk home with a lot on his mind. He thought about how they had dealt with their loss and could remain happy. _Always look forward she said… they have each other… but who do I have?_ He opened the door to his house

"SURPRISE!" he was so startled he dropped his things. Himwara-chan, Yuko, Mokona, and Doumeki were in the house.

"What is all this?" he asked feeling completely perplexed.

"Well Himwara noticed you were feeling down. Dropped by my shop to visit you to find that you weren't there and I had just got back. She told me about it and we planned this little party. Doumeki bought the cake…and I brought Sake!" Yuko explained with a smile.

"Now make some snacks to go with this" he grumbled and went into the kitchen and looked around…he decided on onigiri in honor of the little girl who had brightened his day. He went back out and as they all had fun and ate the cake Watanuki pondered…_I guess I have them…even Doumeki…_he thought with an inner sigh…_when I'm upset I will always have them…_

**so there you go my first xxxholic short I just made it up as I went along there might be more angsty ones and definitely some Watanuki and Doumeki friendship thingys (I guess if you want to look at it in that manner it could be taken as shounenai) **


	2. Alone

**Well this is kind of inspired by chapter 159 of XXXholic Well this is kind of inspired by chapter 159 of XXXholic**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own xxxholic….so there!**

Alone

Watanuki has always been an annoying bastard. He never shuts up and is so easily provoked. He yells at me for no good reason….ok so I egg him on a little bit but he makes it so easy!

I know that I never paid him much attention for years. I heard about his parent's death and all and I remember him being absent from school for a few days but that was it.

The guy was always really loud and jumpy…always freaking out over nothing. I never thought anything of it until one day…

I was walking home from school and it was pouring rain. Then I spotted something. Watanuki was standing by the side of the road, no umbrella, no nothing. Just standing there holding this cat. They were both soaking wet. I looked closer and realized the cat was dead. Probably hit by a car.

I was tempted to go over and ask why he was holding road-kill when he whispered:

"I'll die like this too. Alone." That was when it hit me. I had never noticed before, Watanuki is always alone. I mean he is a decent enough guy so there is no reason he shouldn't have friends. He just that sort of guy that everyone sees and then forgets about. Nobody cares about him anymore.

Watanuki gently placed the cat on the grass and turned to go, he froze when he saw me. I could see that he was expecting me to make fun of him about the cat but I didn't. It didn't really seem right.

"Need an umbrella?" I asked him. He just glared at me as if I had made a joke at his expense. In his defense I normally would have. So Watanuki just stormed off without a word.

Next day we went outside for lunch and I looked around for him. He was sitting by himself under a tree. It occurred to me that he always ate lunch by himself.

Without further ado I walked over and sat down next to him.

"What do you want?" he demanded

"Nothing" I stated. He still looked at me as if he didn't trust me but I ignored that and ate my lunch. After a while he ignored me and pulled out his bento.

As he opened the lid he abruptly sneezed. It was really loud and I glanced over at him.

"Standing in the rain often causes one to catch cold you know" I told him. He glared at me and returned to his lunch. Or tried to. He sneezed 3 times in a row. With a sigh I reached in my pocket and found that pack of tissues that was stuck in one of the pockets for god knows how long. I pulled out the pack and handed it to him.

Our eyes met and then silence fell. This time it wasn't awkward….but now I couldn't resist.

"May be idiots are more susceptible to colds" I mused aloud. He started yelling about how rude I was and so on.

But he still made a bento lunch for me the next day.

I always kind of wanted to mention that day. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't realize I heard what he said. But I figured that kind of thing should simply be forgotten.

People aren't meant to be alone.

Watanuki isn't alone anymore and that's what matters.

Plus with all the trouble he gets into he would be dead without me saving his ass every time.

**well thats it R&R please**


	3. Hidden Friendship

**This lightly references stuff that happens in later chapters there will be spoiler so …don't read it if you don't want to know **

**Disclaimer: I do not own xxxholic I just own this ficlet**

**Hidden friendship**

Yuko sat next Watanuki as he slept. He was still recovering from his recent accident. It really was such a shame that the girl he was in love with was the cause for all his bad luck. Yuko shook her head as she thought about her foolish charge.

But he wasn't the only fool.

He has the best friend a person could ever ask for and he can't stand him…for that matter they can't stand each other. It really was a shame. If only they could just be friends instead of bickering uselessly.

Its just a façade on both their parts since we all know they will sacrifice so much to help each other.

Watanuki gave up an eye so Doumeki's eye would work again and Doumeki in turn gave Watanuki part of his sight so that way he wasn't half blind.

And now this…Himwara caused Watanuki to fall out of a second story window. And the price for bringing him back from the dead was for Doumeki to lose the same amount of blood that Watanuki had lost.

It was pointless, ridiculous, pathetic…call it what you will all I can call it is sad.

But there is hope for them…they are learning.

Watanuki asked how Doumeki was doing after losing all that blood and Doumeki is keeping an eye on Watanuki too.

There is hope

She looked out the window to see Watanuki leaving for school. Doumeki was waiting for him. Doumeki pretended he didn't want to be there and Watanuki pretended he didn't want him there. As they began walking away they had already begun their bickering.

Maybe its not a lot of hope but its still there. One day they will learn to be friends.

**Very fluffy and rather pointless but who cares?**


End file.
